


The Death of a Matesprit

by Bliinded_by_2ciience



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mateprits, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliinded_by_2ciience/pseuds/Bliinded_by_2ciience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Visits Sollux's grave to mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Matesprit

"Sol..."

You murmured the land dwellers name, standing above where you had buried him.  
You knew it wasn't custom. You knew it was considered strange. You just didn't care.  
Your matesprit of many sweeps had died, and you were in mourning.

You felt the cold stone you had put to mark the spot, smeared slightly with yellow chalk. You tightened your grip, holding back tears again, but to no avail.  
Soon enough, your purple tears were staining his gravestone unceremoniously.

 

"Cod dammit Sol! wwhy... wwhy did you have to leavve me you stupid landwweller! wwhy... WWHY?"

 

You fall to your knees, sobbing uncontrollably.  
You should have known it would happen, you should have prepared yourself- you knew lowbloods lived lives much shorter than a highbloods, and still you had become his matesprit.  
You just couldn't help being so upset. You had felt more than just pity for him.  
You had Loved him. And he had felt the same way, you had always been with him- smiling and laughing.

 

You sniffled as your tears calmed again, still flowing slowly down your face. You sat and wondered if your grub had survived its trials, and what colour its blood was, and even strangely enough how it was doing- was it anything like Sol, or had it taken more to you?  
You sniffled again and sighed.

 

"look at me, Sol... wwonderin to myself if our grub evven survvivved, wwonderin wwhat it is, and howw its doin. cod, I havvent felt this lonely since before wwe wwere matesprits... you savved me back then Sol... I only wwish I could havve givven you a longer life in return..."

 

You sigh, letting another few stray tears down your cheek, looking at the grey stone next to you with a gloomy look.

 

"heh... wwell... I havve a lot of swweeps left to livve... but I guess i'll see ya again one a these days eh Sol? ... I guess that'll be a day to look forwward to as wwell as dread... I sure do wwish you'd havve wwaited just a bit longer. I feel bad I wwasn't evven there to hold your hand wwhen you died... I'm sorry Sol. I-I'm sorry I wwasn't there..."

You pat his grave again and begin heading home as it becomes late, peering back to his grave once before walking down the hill its on towards your hive.


End file.
